The present disclosure relates to an optical system.
Mobile communications terminals have commonly been provided with camera modules, allowing users to make video calls, as well as to capture still and moving images. In addition, as the degree of functionality of camera modules included in mobile communications terminals has gradually increased, camera modules for mobile communications terminals have come to be required to have high levels of resolution and high degrees of performance.
However, since mobile communications terminals have been miniaturized and lightened, there are limitations in implementing camera modules having the high levels of resolution and high degrees of performance.
In order to solve these problems, lenses included in such camera modules have been formed of a plastic material, a material lighter than glass, and lens modules have been configured with five or more lenses, in order to implement high levels of resolution in images captured thereby.